Wu's Teas
by SandNinja GS
Summary: A collection of my stories involving Wu's Teas, includes my OCs
1. Cole-man

The Ninja were organising Steeper Wisdom for Christmas while wearing Christmas sweaters before Wu comes out. "Ninja, I'm going to pick up the Santa suit from the dry cleaners." He said. "Make sure not to drink any of my secret teas again."

"Yes, master." They all reply, bowing, before Wu soon leaves and they immediately grin.

Maggie soon comes out of the back room, holding a white box. "I found this behind the cupboard." She said.

Lloyd comes up to her and looks at it. "'Snow-Tea'." He read the box.

"Do you think it could turn the drinker into a snowman?" Jay asked as they came up to each other.

"How about we draw straws?" Kai asked. "Loser drinks the tea."

"What should we use for straws?" Blake asked.

"I got it." Gewuji said, holding up some candy canes. "Shortest candy cane loses."

They all grab a candy cane each and they look to see that Cole has the short candy cane. "Guess I'll have to drink it." He said. Several minutes later, Cole soon drank the tea and was amazed. "Wow, it tastes like there is actual snowflakes inside." Suddenly, his legs turn into a big white snowball. "Woah!" His chest then turned into a smaller one with three buttons. "What is happening to me?" His arms then turn to sticks before the head turns into a smaller snowball, completely turning Cole into a snowman.

Zane soon took the box to examine it. "'Warning: Those who drink this become a snowman indefinitely." He said, reading the warning label. "The effects wear off at noon on Christmas Day.'"

"So Cole's stuck like this until Christmas, eh?" Jay asked.

"What are you getting at?" Geoff asked.

"I have a little plan."

Several minutes later, the Ninja were laughing as Snowman Cole, wearing a top hat and an orange scarf, was in a corner before the door opens and Wu comes in. "I see you've all finished setting up." He said, looking around while carrying a Santa suit in a dry cleaner's bag. "Where is Cole, by the way? He elected to wear this."

"Uh, he went home sick." Lloyd lied.

"I see, well, I better find someone else to wear this on Christmas Day. You can go home now." The Ninja immediately take off as Wu was confused by them suddenly running off before seeing the box and then Cole, before giggling.


	2. Snowball Fight

Wu was busy dusting a cupboard before a thump was heard and he looked out to see something sliding off the window. It was snow, causing him to quickly look out and see the coffee shop owner heading into the coffee shop. "If that's the way she wants it." He said before he immediately turned to the back room. "Ninja!"

* * *

In the coffee shop, the Coffee Shop Owner was busy cleaning a table when several snowballs hit her window. "Evasive action!" She said, causing her to head over to her window to see the Ninja head in. "A bit of payback, huh?"

* * *

Outside, the owner has a cannon aimed at Steeper Wisdom before filling the funnel with snow, turns it on and fires multiple snowballs at the shop.

* * *

Inside, the Ninja hear the bombardment and look out the window. "Time to take it to the big time." Lloyd said.

* * *

Outside, the owner was back in the coffee shop as the Ninja, all in warm clothing, look at the coffee shop while piles of snow are around them. They all look at each other and smile before looking back to the shop and immediately do Spinjitzu. As they were doing Spinjitzu, multiple snowballs come out and hit the shop, causing them to laugh as they did so before dispersing. "Let's hope she stops." Kai said before they head inside.

* * *

Inside Steeper Wisdom, the Ninja, out of their warm clothing, and Wu were having tea and Christmas cookies. "I bet that was fun, eh?" Wu asked.

Engine sounds were soon heard above them. "Oh no." Gewuji said.

* * *

Outside, the coffee shop owner was sitting at the side of R.E.X. with Ronin piloting it. There is a giant sack of snow attached underneath the airship. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Ronin asked.

"Positive." The owner replied.

"Okay." Ronin soon pressed a button, opening the sack and the snow lands on the roof.

* * *

Later that day, the Ninja, back in warm clothing, were in their mechs as they were carrying a giant bucket filled with a lot of snow. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Geoff said.

"I don't think revenge is a dish." Zane replied, not understanding him.

"It was a proverb, Zane."

"Never mind, let's pour this snow on top." Cole said.

"Okay."

"Three, two, one." They all said before turning the bucket over, dumping the snow out and onto the coffee shop, completely burying it.

"That ought to teach her a lesson." Jay said before they all chuckle.


	3. Geoff's Early

"Ninja, staff meeting." Wu called out to the Ninja as they had just finished closing up the store and sat down on some chairs. "Now, for the past few weeks, some of you have shown up late. Which is why I'm giving out toilet duty to anyone one who is late." This gets them all to groan. "No complaining. That is all."

Wu gets up and walks out as the Ninja look at each other in concern. "Well, you're first up, Geoff." Gewuji said.

"Hope you're not late and end up with toilet duty." Jay said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Geoff replied. The following morning, Geoff was asleep somewhere before an alarm clock rings out, causing him to wake up and slam it. It is shown that he slept under the counter of Steeper Wisdom, without his shirt on, and looked at the time. "Ten minutes till Master Wu arrives."

Geoff quickly gets up, puts his shirt on, takes out his sleeping bag and throws it out the window, brushes his teeth by the sink, hides the pillow in a cabinet and stands at the counter as the sound of the door being unlocked and it soon opened up. "Okay, it is 8 a.m. and Geoff is..." Wu was heard as he came in, looking at his pocket watch before turning to the counter to see Geoff at the counter. "Oh, you're here."

"Yep. Early bird catches the worm."

"Good." Geoff quickly sees the alarm clock before kicking it into the back corner, briefly giving off a ding. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." Geoff lied.

"Okay." Wu soon walks away to start his tea inspection before noticing Geoff doesn't have his shoes on. "And put your shoes on the next time you sleep in my shop before I come in." This gets Geoff to groan as he had forgotten his shoes.


	4. Pre-Valentine's Day Preparation

**(A/N: A little prologue to my next short involving Valentine's Day)**

* * *

Maggie and Blake place some menus on the tables which have love hearts on them as Lloyd and Gewuji were setting up some heart shaped cards over the counter and Kai, Zane and Cole were painting some love hearts around the walls before Jay soon came in. "Hey, guys." He said as they stop what they were doing. "Master Wu just approved our suggestion!" The boys soon cheer and applaud.

"All right." Lloyd replied.

"Excellent." Blake said.

"What suggestion?" Nya asked as she and Geoff came in, carrying heart shaped stamps.

"Well, whichever out of all the male Ninja sells the least amount of flyers for the Valentine's Day tea party in the next few hours, has to wear the Cupid costume throughout the whole day." Zane replied.

"Wait, would that mean-?" Maggie cuts herself off and has a thought.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Geoff and Blake soon look at each other before they stop what they're doing, grab some flyers from the counter and head out the door. "I'm gonna win the bet!" Geoff yelled.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cole replied.

"Get out of my way!" Kai yelled.

"No way am I gonna be Cupid!" Jay yelled.

"I'm gonna hand out these flyers quicker than you!" Zane yelled.

"Oh no, you won't!" Blake replied.

The girls giggle a bit. "Who do you think would be great and cute in a diaper?" Maggie asked.

"I'd say Jay." Nya replied, voting her boyfriend.

"Same." Gewuji said.

"Yeah, I agree." Maggie replied.

* * *

Several hours later, the male Ninja come back into the shop, some still holding flyers as they came up to a table and the girls came up to them. "How did it go?"

"I have no flyers left." Geoff said, raising his hands. "So I don't have to be Cupid."

"I got two." Lloyd said, holding them up. "That saves me from wearing a diaper in front of my mom."

"Seven." Kai said.

"Eight." Blake said.

"Same." Cole said.

"Four." Zane said. "Though, I never really tried a diaper on before."

They all soon look at Jay, who sighed and placed down ten flyers on the table. "Ten." He reluctantly said.

"You lose the bet!" They all replied as Jay shook his head, in defeat, and sighed.

"I hope my mom doesn't show up and see me as Cupid." He soon turned to Zane, in desperation. "Is there any chance you do it? After all, you said it yourself. You never wore a diaper in your life, because you're a Nindroid.

Zane thinks about it before smiling, in amusement. "Naw." He said, causing Jay to lower his head and the others to laugh at his attempt to annul the bet.


	5. Happy Valentine's Day

The sign outside the shop is covered with a giant love heart and a banner saying 'Happy Valentine's Day' as Blake, wearing a pink t-shirt saying, 'Happy Valentine's Day', was guiding or beckoning customers into the shop. "Step right in, folks, and come and see our Cupid." Blake said as he guides some customers in. "Take a picture with the Cupid Ninja." He soon muttered under his breath. "It'll last longer." He sniggers as the customers kept coming in before he resumed guiding or beckoning customers. "Come in, don't be shy."

* * *

Inside, Geoff, wearing a 'Happy Valentine's Day' t-shirt over his cream coloured shirt, was leaning on the corner of the doorway to the back corner with his arms folded as customers came around the shop, some sitting down at some tables. "Come on, Jay, the customers are starting to come in, and you're the Cupid Ninja." Geoff said. "They want to see you out here now."

"Do you have any idea how they came in at this size?" Jay asked from behind the back corner. "And don't get me started on the colour too! I feel like I'm gonna end up with a rash at the end of the day." He soon groaned. "Why did I agree to this?"

"You lost the bet, dude."

"I never should've asked Master Wu about this stupid idea in the first place."

"Quit your whining and hurry up." He soon turned to the customers, who were waiting as Kai, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Gewuji and Maggie, all of whom were wearing 'Happy Valentine's Day' t-shirts, were serving tea. "Uh, just a few seconds, folks."

Nya, also wearing a 'Happy Valentine's Day' t-shirt over her dress, soon came up to him. "Is he ready yet?" She asked.

"He's chickening out."

"Is that Nya out there?" Jay asked from behind the counter.

"Uh, no, I was... imitating her." Geoff lied.

"Okay then. Here I come." Jay soon came out. He was holding a false bow and an arrow with a love heart at the end with angel wings on his back and wearing a pink diaper, causing the customers to laugh and cheer, the girls even more. Nya soon starts to giggle, seeing her boyfriend as Cupid. "Gah! Geoff, you lied!"

"Well, you make a good Cupid."

"Aww, my little Ninja, you look cute in that." Edna said as she came in.

"Gah, mom!" Jay yelled, embarrassed at being seen with a diaper on. "Why did you show up?"

"Oh, your friend Geoff called me."

Several clicks were heard as Jay turned to see it was not only the other Ninja, but Dareth and some customers, taking photos of him, followed by Edna. "Argh, I'll get you for this, Sanders!"

"I like to see you try, Cupid Ninja." Geoff said. "Now, time for Cupid to take photos with some customers." This gets Jay to groan as Nya nudges him out to the crowd.

"Come on." She said as she guides him to some teenaged girls, who giggle at him.

"Help me!" Jay mouthed to Nya as she backed away while the girls crowd around him and start taking photos.

Wu soon came out, smiling. "Told you the girls would love him as the Cupid Ninja." He said. "Fiver, please." Geoff, still smiling, gets out a 5 Ninjagin note and hands it to Wu.


	6. Stove on Fire

**(A/N: Been a while since I uploaded one of these, but I thought I should wait until the certain plot of this was revealed)**

* * *

Geoff was standing at a table where two customers were sitting at, taking their orders. "And you'll have...?" Geoff asked the female customer.

"Green tea, please." The customer replied.

"Green tea." Geoff wrote on the order down. "Coming up." He walks into the back.

* * *

In the back, Geoff tries looking for the tea leaves while a teapot was on the stove. Suddenly, the stove hotplate goes alight. Geoff turned to see the burning teapot and was shocked. He leaves the back and heads to the front.

* * *

"Fire!" The customers scream as they see smoke coming out of the back room. "Please evacuate the shop calmly and quietly." The customers start running out.

* * *

Geoff went back into the back room and starts to look around for something as the stove was completely on fire. "Where's that fire extinguisher?"

Blake soon came in to see the fire. "Here's your fire extinguisher." He said, holding his hands out.

"Blake, no!" But it was too late as Blake fired a gust of wind, which spreads out the window before Geoff finds the extinguisher and sprays at the stove, putting the fire out. "You idiot." Blake just shrugged while Geoff looks out the window and is shocked.

* * *

Outside a few minutes later, a fire truck puts out the fire that spread to one part of the coffee shop while the coffee shop manager was standing in front of Geoff, Blake and Wu as they have their heads down, in an apologetic mood. "You know how much has been burnt down because of your flame-throwing stunt?" She asked, angered at the damages to her coffee shop.

"Look, we said it before and we'll say it again." Blake replied. "We said we were sorry. And didn't mean to."

The manager blinks her eyes a bit as they all look up. "My internal lie detector keeps saying that you're telling the truth. But you need to cover the damages to my shop."

"How much?" Wu asked.

"A lot. And the one responsible must work in my shop for a month." Blake groans.

* * *

Later on, in the coffee shop, some builders and painters work on replacing the damaged part of the shop while Blake, in a pink apron, places a coffee cup down on a counter. "Mint latte, two sugars." He said as a customer takes it and secretly hands him a tip before leaving as one of the builders soon came up to him.


	7. Ninja Card Shuffle

Gewuji stands behind a table, holding a Gold card with the Sword suit, facing a crowd while there is a sign next her, saying 'Right card, Free tea'. She shows the card to them, then points to the sign before putting it in the deck and shuffles it. After a few minutes, she places it down on the table and spreads it out. She then held a hand out for anyone to try and guess where the card is. First up was a young boy with red hair and glasses before picking a card and shows it. It was a Fire card with the Shield suit. Gewuji shakes her head and the boy walks away, head hanging down.

* * *

Next was a builder, who picks up a card and shows it. It was a Magnetism card with the Sword suit. Gewuji shook her head again and the builder walked away, tossing the card aside.

* * *

Next was an elderly woman, who picks up a card and shows it. It was a Queen card with the Sword suit. Gewuji once again shook her head and the woman walked away, crying.

* * *

Next up was a businessman in a suit, who picks up a card and shows it. It was a King card with the Sword suit. Gewuji once again shook her head and the man walked away, sighing.

* * *

Next up with a young boy with a blue jacket, who picks up a card and shows it. It was an Ice card with the Staff suit. Gewuji once again shook her head and the boy ran away, crying.

* * *

After a lot of attempts, it was almost nighttime as Gewuji was showing signs of getting tired before Dareth soon showed up, picked up a card and shows it. It was the Gold card with the Sword suit. She soon nodded and Dareth turned the crowd, holding up the card, only to see them asleep as he soon frowned and turned to glare at Gewuji, who immediately shrugged.

* * *

 **(A/N: If you are confused at how the cards resemble, check them out on my deviantART page, TEK1996)**


	8. Cement Door

Inside Steeper Wisdom, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane and Maggie were all doing their usual routines, i.e., setting up tables, sweeping the floors and restocking the shelves before Lloyd stopped and sighed. "Third slow day this week." He said.

"I know." Kai replied. "Even with half price week, it still wasn't enough."

"Hmm." Maggie said to herself as she thinks. "I got it! Huddle."

They all huddle around to hear Maggie's plan and they chuckle a little. "That could work." Jay said.

"We'll do it after she closes up."

* * *

At night, the coffee shop owner locks her doors and pulls on it to test it before soon walking away. After a few seconds, Lloyd, Zane and Maggie, wearing black clothes and masks over their heads, hold up a metal plate over the doors to the coffee shop while Kai, also in black clothes and mask, reverses a cement mixer to the door and pours the cement in behind the plate. Once it was filled up, they snigger a bit before taking off while Kai drives the truck away.

* * *

The following morning, the Ninja, Lloyd, Kai, Zane and Maggie were all in their normal clothes, watch as customers see the doors to the coffee shop sealed up by concrete. "Since when did they shut down?" A customer asked.

"I don't know, let's just go get some tea, instead." Another customer replied as they turn to face Steeper Wisdom.

"Your plan worked, Maggie." Jay said.

"Told you so." Maggie replied as the customers start coming in.

* * *

Later that day, the customers start to leave. "Thank you, come again." She soon closed the door.

"I didn't realize we'd make a lot more than usual." Geoff said as he was counting the money. "I wonder what happened?"

"Hopefully, that coffee bot didn't know it was us." Lloyd replied, getting suspicious looks from Geoff and Blake.

Suddenly, the sunlight starts disappearing, replaced by darkness. "Hey, what's going on?" Blake asked.

Maggie looked to see it was cement being poured all over the shop. "She found out it was us!" She yelled.

* * *

Outside, the coffee shop owner grinned as she was using a big truck with a bunch of wet cement to cover the entire tea shop before driving off once it was completely covered. "Revenge is a drink served cold." She said to herself.


	9. Rooftop Golf

**(A/N: I'm sort of running out of ideas for these shorts. If you have any, please share them and I'll try to do them)**

* * *

Lloyd and Blake were inside Steeper Wisdom, cleaning some tables. "Seems bored without much customers." Lloyd said.

"I know." Blake replied.

"Just wish we did something fun instead of cleaning these tables. Just what are we going to do once we finish?"

"How about some target golf? On the roof?" Lloyd then smiled.

* * *

Several minutes later, Lloyd and Blake were on the roof while holding some golf clubs as some golf balls were near them. Lloyd was getting ready to hit one. "What say one of them hits one of the windows of the coffee shop?"

"Hope not. Don't want to work off another debt."

Blake moves back as Lloyd prepared himself before he soon swung the club, hitting the ball. The ball was able miss the windows. "Yes!"

"Step aside." Blake moves forward as Lloyd backed away before Blake prepared to hit a golf ball himself. "Let me show you how it's done."

He soon swung the golf club, striking the ball, sending it into the air. Seeing it was gonna hit one of the windows, Blake discreetly held his hand out, allowing the wind to blow the ball up to the roof. "No fair! You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. You are the Master of Wind."

"Okay, so what if I did?"

"Just let me have my turn." Blake then moved back as Lloyd moved forward and prepared himself. He then swung the club, hitting the ball into the air. Several balls later, they were down to two as Lloyd soon went to hit his, sending it into the air. The ball was soon blown by the wind, causing it to lower down to the front door and hits it, causing the left glass door to break.

"Uh, Lloyd, I did not do that." They look to see the Coffee Shop Owner looking at the broken window.

"Never mind that." She then noticed them on the roof. "Run! Run!" They quickly take off.


	10. Polish Wax

Maggie moves a mop along the floor as it starts to shine before she stops, comes up to the counter, places the mop by it, sits down and sips some tea while she looked at the floor, which shined a bit again. "Looks like I made quite an achievement." She said to herself as she soon finished her tea and stretched herself a bit.

"Ah, I see you've finished polishing the floor." Wu said as he came in from the backroom, carrying some bags.

"Yeah. I used that polish Nya recommended." She shows him the polish bottle nearby. "I even like the company's slogan, 'Unwanted dirt just slides right off.'"

Lloyd soon came in, holding a cup of tea. "Hey, why do I smell old people in here." He said as he takes a sip.

"It's this new polish I've been trying out. That, and combined with me drinking Spee-Tea, the job is all done."

"I'm glad to see that it's done so easily." Wu said. "But, aren't there any cautions on the label?"

"Uh, not that I know of."

"Well, you try to think of what they are, I'm going to open up." Lloyd said as he prepared to walk out to the front while sipping his tea.

Maggie then took the polish to look at the back for warnings. "Okay, I think the first warning is to-" Lloyd was soon heard yelping, followed by a thud, as his cup lands between Maggie and Wu and shattered. "-wait for it to dry." They look at each other in concern before looking out into the shop to see Lloyd, holding his right shoulder and groaning.


End file.
